The University of Alabama in Birmingham has been a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group since its inception in 1971. The objectives of the Group and the details of the study protocols are described in Group Chairman's application. As one of the most active of the member institutions, Alabama participates in most of the ongoing protocol studies and has accessioned well over three hundred patients to date. Following a time reassessment and reorganization, this unique interdisciplinary group has activated many new protocol studies and upgraded data collection methods, making available to the investigators studies for almost all gynecologic malignancies in early and late stages. At this institution, affliation with the Huntsville Hospital in North Alabama has extended the GOG protocols to satellite areas one hundred miles distant from Birmingham. The University of Alabama has a unique opportunity of providing comprehensive care to large numbers of indigent patients and continuing education to physicians throughout the state and area. The presence in the Birmingham metropolitan area of five Gyn Oncologists is extraordinary and thus efforts to improve care of cancer patients through prospectvie studies of the GOG have great promise.